Tainted
by twinkeyrocks
Summary: Lindsay been tainted, but Danny doesn't care. Mentions of rape. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I can't think of a snappy disclaimer so, I do not own anything.**

"Messer"

"Hey babe, what are you doing?"

"Waiting for my shift to be over."

"Having a slow day?"

"You have no idea. What are you doing Mrs. Messer?"

"Are you ever going to get tired of calling me that?"

"Perhaps, but right now it's only been two months, it's still something new."

"Okay, I am fixing to go to the store, what do you want for dinner?"

"I don't really care."

"Is chicken alright with you?"

"Sounds good."

"Okay, then I am going to the store, so I can be done before you get home."

"See you in an hour. I love you."

"I love you too." Lindsay hung up the phone, grabbed her purse, and headed to the store.

* * *

Danny opened the door and turned on the lights.

"Montana you hear?" There was no reply. Danny set his keys down before heading down the hall to the bathroom. He took a quick shower, rinsing off the coffee he had spilt earlier, and headed back into the living room. Lindsay still wasn't home, so he decided to try her cell phone.

"Hey this is Lindsay Messer, I'm a little busy right now, leave your name and number and I will call you back." Danny hung up the phone and turned on the TV. He had just found a game when he heard the front door open.

"Montana, that you?" There was no reply. "Linds?" Danny got off the couch and headed for the foyer.

"Lindsay what happened?" She had a bruise forming on her cheek, her lip was split, and she had scratches on her arms. "Montana," Lindsay looked up at Danny.

"I think, I was, umm, I was, umm I think I was raped." Lindsay said as her legs gave out. Danny caught her before she hit the ground. He then slowly slid to the ground, pulling Lindsay into his lap.

"Montana I need you to tell me what happened."

"I'd been having this weird feeling that someone was following me, ever since I left the store. I didn't think anything about it, but decided to call you. You always make me feel better. I had just gotten out my cell phone, when someone grabbed me. He pressed a knife against my throat and walked me into an alley. I wanted to scream, but I knew the moment I did he would kill me. He tried to take of my clothes and I started fighting. I was kicking, and scratching, and doing anything I could to get him off of me." Lindsay held out her hands for Danny. "I broke his skin, so we would have DNA. The more I fought back the harder he hit me. He kept hitting me repeatedly in the stomach, and I thought I was going to be sick. He hit me across the face and I guess I blacked out. I came to, I was alone in the alley, and my skirt was across my waist. I couldn't find my underwear or my purse, so I just started walking home." Lindsay was sobbing and Danny was having trouble keeping his own tears at bay.

"We need to take you to the hospital."

"I don't want to. I just want to take a shower, and go to bed."

"Baby, you can't."

"I want to."

"I know, but you can't. You will wash away all of the evidence." Danny stood up and pulled Lindsay with him. She leaned against his side as he got his keys and phone. He set Lindsay in the passenger seat and she instinctively curled up into a ball.

"I'm going to call Mac, and let him know what is going on. He'll send someone, and we will catch whoever did this." Lindsay just shook her head. She heard Danny on the phone, but she couldn't make out what it was saying. Maybe it was the fact that she did not want hear it, relive what had just happened. She felt Danny grab her hand, and she willed herself not to cry. Danny looked at the hand he was grasping to see a bruise already forming. He hated seeing that, knowing he could have done nothing to protect her.

"Who's going?"

"He wasn't sure; he said it would be someone you knew." Lindsay went back to staring out the window and Danny kissed her hand. When they got to the hospital, Danny went to open Lindsay's door. She got out of the car and her legs started giving out. Danny silently leaned down and picked her up. She buried her head into Danny's neck and he started walking. She felt him stop and heard Mac start talking.

"Stella and Flack are waiting for you, to take your statement and gather evidence. I thought you would want people you were comfortable with."

"Thank you" Lindsay whispered as Danny opened the door. He then gently set her on the bed. Lindsay couldn't meet Stella or Flack's eyes.

"Do you want to give your statement or collect evidence first?" Flack asked.

"Statement." Everyone took a seat, except Danny who stood next to her. He held one of her hands in his. Lindsay re-told what happened as quickly as she could, her eyes never meeting anyone's. She watched Danny clench his fist repeatedly as she talked. She finished and Danny kissed her forehead.

"Stella's going to collect the evidence, while I go talk to Mac and Flack." Danny whispered in her ear. Lindsay shook her head and let go of Danny's hand.

"Ready kid-o?"

"Yeah" Stella took pictures of her face and hands, and collected the trace from under her fingernails. When Lindsay took off her shirt, Stella sucked in her breath. She already had big black, blue, and green bruised forming on her back, stomach, and arms.

"It's terrible isn't it?"

"Nothing that a little bit of time won't fix." Stella finished her photographing, and Lindsay put on a hospital gown. She laid back so the nurse could begin her exam. Stella moved to her side and held her hand.

"Have you had any sexual partners in the past forty-eight hours?" The nurse asked.

"Yes."

"Who and at what time roughly?"

"My husband, at about 6 this morning." The nurse wrote something down and finished her exam.

"Can you stay here, I need to go find a doctor." The nurse asked.

"Okay." The nurse left and Lindsay turned to Stella. "Something's wrong."

"I'll go get Danny." Stella walked out into the hall. "Lindsay needs you." Danny shook his head and walked back into the room.

"How is she?" Mac asked.

"Completely black and blue. You can see where he restrained her." Stella buried her head in to Flack's chest and started crying. He kissed the top of her head.

"She'll be okay Stell"

"Hey Montana." Danny said walking into the room.

"Something's wrong, the nurse had to go get a doctor."

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Danny took Lindsay's hand as the doctor walked in.

"Mrs. Messer, my name is Dr. Paige, do you mind if I take a look?"

"No"

"Did you know you were pregnant?"

"No"

"I didn't think so. You were about five weeks along, but with the trauma you sustained today, I am afraid that you lost the baby." Lindsay felt tears pricking the corner of her eyes. The doctor discharged her and gave her some instructions for when she got home. Lindsay didn't really pay attention, she just kept replaying the fact that she lost their baby.

"Can you wait in the hall while I get dressed?"

"Yeah, I'll let them know we are going home." Danny kissed Lindsay's forehead and headed outside.

"Is everything okay?" Stella asked as Danny stepped into the hall.

"No, she was pregnant and lost the baby." Danny said wiping away a tear that had fallen.

"I'm sorry man." Flack said patting him on the shoulder.

"Thanks, I'm going to take her home now. Thank you all for coming."

"No problem" Stella said as she and Flack gave Danny a hug. "Tell her we love her." Danny shook his head.

"We'll find whoever did this." Mac said.

"You always do." Danny watched as the trio walked down the hallway. He turned around to go get Lindsay to find her coming towards him.

"Ready?"

"Yeah" The walked to the car in silence and every time Danny went to hold Lindsay's hand she pulled it away. Once they arrived at home, Lindsay went to take a shower while Danny cooked dinner.

"Montana dinner's ready." Danny said knocking on the bathroom door. There was no answer.

"Montana" this time he heard sniffling on the other side. Danny opened the door to find Lindsay sitting on the floor crying. He could tell she had just gotten out of the shower because her hair was still wet. Danny kneeled down next to her.

"Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay. Look at me, I'm hideous and I'm covered in bruises." Lindsay screamed at him.

"You're still beautiful to me."

"Will you just leave me alone?"

"No, I want to help you."

"Well you can't."

"I want to try."

"I don't want you to." Lindsay hit him in the chest. "I just want to be alone." She accompanied each word with a hit. Danny didn't move and Lindsay just kept hitting him. After a while, her hitting turned into sobbing and she collapsed into Danny's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and smoothed out her hair.

"Don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." Danny said kissing her forehead. After a while, her crying stopped and her fist let go of Danny's shirt. Danny stood up and carried her into their bedroom. He got in and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm scared," Lindsay whispered a little while later.

"Your safe here, I'm not going to let anyone get you. And the rest of the team is working on finding the sleazebag."

"It's not that."

"Then what is it?" Lindsay turned around so that she was facing Danny. She slowly traced the outlines of his features.

"I'm scared that you're going to leave."

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm tainted."

"Like I give a shit. To me you are still my Lindsay Messer. You're my beautiful, funny, smart, sexy wife and nothing or no one can change that." Lindsay buried her head into Danny's neck.

"You promise?" She whispered from her position.

"I promise." Danny said leaning down and capturing her lips. Showing her just how much his promise meant.

**Authors Note: This is a little different than I normally write, but I think it's pretty good! Let me know what you guys think. Thanks to Laurzz for all her help!**

* * *


End file.
